Episode 6475 (13th February 2013)
Plot Priya softens towards David when he gives her an engagement ring, but he is embarrassed when it's too big. Soon afterwards, David is cornered when Priya explains that Georgia has found a wedding venue but they must see it now. Up at Home Farm, Alicia discovers that her wedding appointment is actually with David and Priya. Nicola suggests that Alicia should show she is not beaten and prove she can do the job. As an awkward David gets dragged into Home Farm, he think it's a bad idea to have the wedding there. Alicia enters their meeting bold, efficient and determined to do a great job for them. As she goes through the wedding information, neither Alicia nor Priya back down, both insisting they're okay with the wedding arrangements. Alicia agrees to start her own divorce proceedings with David, while David realises the full reality of it all. Meanwhile, Marlon assures Laurel that Ashley won't move in with Bernice and Steve just because it's what Gabby wants. Over at The Woolpack, however, Bernice is considering the idea of Ashley moving in and wants to call Laurel over for a meeting. In the café, Bernice and Laurel's discussion about Gabby becomes fraught and Laurel is shocked when Ashley agrees to move in with them. Later, Laurel is afraid that she has lost Gabby for good, worrying to Marlon that she doesn't mean anything to the youngster anymore. At Mulberry, Ashley is grateful to Steve when he agrees that Gabby should be punished for her behaviour. But it's clear that the new living arrangements are going to be awkward. Elsewhere, speculation over Sam and Rachel having a potential relationship starts getting in the way of their friendship. Cast Regular cast *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Backroom *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *David's - Shop floor and exterior *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Main Street *Home Farm - Office, hallway and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,190,000 viewers (11th place - joint with Episode 6473 (11th February 2013)). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes